


Too Good to Be True

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, Cumplay, Cumswap, Daydreaming, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, Facials, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Half-Elves, Hickies, Horns, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Straight For You, Swallowing, Tails, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tieflings, Vaginal Sex, Vedran's Blue Shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morning, guys”, Vedran said, and they both murmured good mornings back to him, still waiting to see what this was all about, “So, you’re probably wondering why I called you both here today…”</p><p>Aleyn and Kallista nodded in unison.</p><p>“As you both know, Jacinthe and I are separated now, and I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to get a few things out in the open.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good to Be True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts), [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



Kallista tapped her fingers in boredom on the polished wood surface of the conference room table. She looked up at Aleyn, her face resting on her hand.

“Sooooo… do you know why he wanted to see us?” she asked.

Aleyn shrugged somewhat sheepishly.

“I have no idea. Maybe we…” he began, but he was cut off abruptly by the sound of the door opening.

When Vedran entered the room they both looked up expectantly. He was wearing his dark blue shirt today, the one Kallista liked because it showed off his arms so nicely, along with a pair of loose fitting pants. Closing and locking the door behind him casually, he moved to the head of the table. In his hands he carried a clipboard which he was eying purposefully.

“Morning, guys”, he said, and they both murmured good mornings back to him, still waiting to see what this was all about, “So, you’re probably wondering why I called you both here today…”

Aleyn and Kallista nodded in unison.

“As you both know, Jacinthe and I are separated now, and I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to get a few things out in the open.”

He looked at them for reactions, but both the human and the tiefling still seemed nonplussed. Vedran sighed and set down his clipboard.

“I know you both want me. It’s no secret. Aleyn, you’ve been eying me since you first got here, and Kallista, you’re not exactly the most subtle at sending messages. And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to both of you as well.”

He reached down and began unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the collar and working down.

“So what we’re going to do now is get it all out of our systems while we have the chance. Consider it a sexual purging. Hopefully after this we can get back to business and not have this distracting us.”

Aleyn opened his mouth in shock and turned to Kallista, who seemed equally surprised, but also pleased. The tiefling shrugged at Aleyn with a grin and stood up, making her way over to Vedran.

“I thought you’d never ask!” she cooed, helping him undo the last few buttons on his expensive silk shirt, her hands running over his smooth chest. As she trailed her nails lightly across his shoulders, Aleyn came up beside him.

“Are you sure about this?”

Vedran smiled and reached out to him, running his fingers through Aleyn’s thick hair.

“Of course I am. I want this too. I just… couldn’t… before.”

Aleyn stopped his explanation with a kiss; his tongue pushing passed the half-elf’s lips as Aleyn brought a hand to Vedran’s face, pulling him closer. Vedran responded eagerly, his fingers twining in Aleyn’s perpetually ruffled hair.

“I know…” Aleyn whispered.

Kallista slid down to her knees, her fingernails trailing down Vedran’s chest and stomach, tickling and teasing him as they moved lower, down to his belt, which was soon unlatched. Vedran’s pants fell unceremoniously to the floor and Kallista reached out to take hold of Vedran’s semi-flaccid cock. It was larger than she expected, but by no means unmanageable, and she ran her nimble fingers gently along its length as she felt it swell in her palm.

She looked up at Vedran, who was busy removing Aleyn’s shirt, and caught his eyes as she leaned in and lightly ran her tongue over the very tip of his manhood, drawing a shuddering groan from his lips.

“Poor thing…” she said, “You’ve really been needing this, haven’t you?”

Vedran nodded slowly, his eyes closed in pleasure as Aleyn kissed and caressed the side of his neck and face, his rough stubble scratching lightly against Vedran’s more delicate skin. Kallista smiled warmly and leaned forward again, her soft red lips parting around the head of Vedran’s cock. She pulled it slowly into her mouth, a little at a time, running her tongue around and over every part of it, each sensitive curve and crevice. As his rod grew harder in her warm, moist mouth, she had to be careful not to let her sharp teeth scrape against his sensitive flesh, but she’d had plenty of practice at that.

Aleyn smiled and looked down at Kallista’s head bobbing back and forth over Vedran’s manhood. He put his mouth to Vedran’s ear as his fingers played across his nipples.

“Do you like watching her suck your cock?” he asked in Vedran’s ear, before gently nibbling on his earlobe.

“Yes…” Vedran whispered, his eyes focused on his own shaft sliding in and out of Kallista’s heart-shaped face.

“Do you want to see me suck it too?”

“Gods yes…”

Aleyn began kissing his way down Vedran’s shoulder, stopping at his chest to run his tongue around the bard’s small nipples before continuing his way down to join Kallista on his knees.

The tiefling pulled her mouth off of Vedran’s cock with a sucking noise and grinned at Aleyn.

“Having fun?” he asked her as he ran a hand along Vedran’s inner thigh.

“Loads” she grinned, “Here, have a taste…”

She pointed Vedran’s rock hard staff at Aleyn, who wasted no time in leaning in to engulf it with his mouth. Vedran groaned audbly as he watched his cock slide into wet warmth once again. Aleyn moaned around his engorged shaft, sending vibrations along its length.

Once Vedran’s cock was planted safely in Aleyn’s eager mouth, Kallista stood up and removed her shirt, pressing herself against Vedran. Her hands roamed over his body. He pulled her to him and took hold of one of her horns, forcing her head backwards as he fiercely planted his mouth on her neck, biting and sucking along her shoulder, leaving dark purple marks on her soft, pink skin. Kallista moaned each time his mouth made contact, her chest heaving outwards against him. He worked his way downward casually, finally cupping a hand around her plump breast as he lowered his mouth to her nipple. He bit down just hard enough to draw a gasp from her and then began rolling his tongue over the sensitive bud of flesh.

Aleyn, meanwhile, had fallen into a steady rhythm on Vedran’s cock, using his hand and mouth together to send shivers up Vedran’s spine.

“Gods…” Vedran murmured into Kallista’s nipple, “I can’t last much longer…”

Kallista grinned and ran her sharp claws through Vedran’s hair.

“Go ahead, Vedran.” She said, soothingly, “Do it in his mouth. I want to see it. You need to cum so badly…”

Vedran grunted and closed his eyes, sweat shining on his forehead as Aleyn increased the tempo of his ministrations. A moment later, Kallista felt Vedran’s muscles tense up and he grunted as the first wave of sperm erupted into the back of Aleyn’s throat.

Aleyn swallowed the first load immediately, then pulled his mouth off of Vedran’s dick and continued stroking it with his fist, his mouth open wide to receive the rest of his seed. A few moments later Vedran was spent and he leaned back against the wall, naked and exhausted.

Aleyn stood up and pulled Kallista to him, his mouth still full of hot cum as he pressed his mouth to hers. She kissed him deeply, accepting the salty fluid into her own mouth and relishing the warmth of it and the sinful decadence of tasting it on Aleyn’s lips. By the time he pulled away from the kiss, both of their faces were smeared with Vedran’s sticky semen.

“Can I fuck you?” he asked her, staring down into her exotic yellow eyes.

“You can do anything you want to me”, she replied, wantonly, “But I never thought you wanted to. I thought you were…”

Aleyn chuckled as his eyes traced their way down the soft curve of her breasts, down to where her tight pants outlined the slight indentation of her pussy.

“Honey…” he said with a grin, “…nobody’s THAT gay.”

Kallista laughed as he picked her up lightly and set her down on the edge of the table. As he doffed his own ragged trousers she lay back and deftly wormed her way out of her leather pants, revealing the bright red patch of hair that outlined her slick vulva. She kicked the pants to the floor and caught sight of Aleyn’s shaft, noting that if anything it was even larger than Vedran’s. She knew immediately that it was going to be more than sufficient to stretch her in all the right places; just big enough to hurt just a little.

Aleyn spit into his hand and lightly stroked it along the length of his shaft, although he doubted he would need it, as wet as Kallista seemed to be. He lined up right at the entrance to her and slid the tip of his cock teasingly along her slit, sending shivers through her body.

“Gods…” she whined, “Fuck me already…”

“Ask nicely”, he said with a grin.

“Please!” she begged, “Please fuck me. Please shove your hard cock inside me. I need it so badly…”

After one more teasing backstroke Aleyn obliged, pushing his rigid shaft deep inside her with one steady shove. Kallista cried out in both pain and pleasure as the walls of her cunt were stretched wide and she felt Aleyn’s cock invading her body.

“Oh fuck!” she cried, “Fuck me… that feels so good…”

“That’s the idea, sweetie.” Aleyn said with a grin as he pulled out and slammed back home again, sawing his cock in and out of her.

Suddenly, Aleyn felt a hand on his back and something pushing between his legs; slender fingers stroking his balls and then moving backwards to probe his ass.

“You didn’t forget about me, did you?” Vedran asked in his ear as he shifted his weight forward, pressing his newly rehardened cock against Aleyn’s lower back.

“Not at all…” Aleyn said, “I was hoping you’d be ready to join us again soon.”

Vedran laughed and pressed the tip of his cock against Aleyn’s ass. It was still lubricated with semen and saliva, and Vedran worked it in a little bit at a time, slowly creeping deeper inside of him as Aleyn himself continued fucking Kallista.

“Oh gods…” she muttered, her eyes shut tight and her arm draped across her tits to keep them from bouncing too much as Aleyn pounded her, “Yes… yes!”

As Vedran worked his way deeper into Aleyn’s ass, the three of them fell into a steady rhythm of back and forth, each of them moaning and grunting in time. Soon Aleyn’s face took on a pained expression and Kallista knew he was close.

“Fuck me!” she encouraged him, “Cum inside me! I want to feel it in me…”

Aleyn let go, feeling the orgasm wash over him in a flood as his cock erupted, spewing a fountain of cum into Kallista’s waiting cunt. As she felt his seed filling her belly she reached down and started rubbing her engorged clit, whimpering as she felt the first tingling of an orgasm building inside of her as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The knock on the door startled her so much she nearly fell off the bed.

“Kallista!” Vedran’s voiced boomed through the wall, “Come on! We’re gonna be late for the interview!”

Kallista felt the orgasm starting to slip away from her and rubbed her clit faster, twirling the tip of her tail around inside of her cunt to compensate.

“Goway!” she yelled, “I’m not here!”

“We need to go now!”

“Ohforfucksake…” she muttered under her breath, throwing her hands up in exasperation, “Give me ten minutes!”

There was a short silence.

“You’ve got five!” came the answer a moment later.

Kallista sighed and slid her hand back down through her curly pubic hair to her wet slit. Five minutes was workable

“Alright boys…” she purred as she started rubbing again, “Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if I should change anything, but I'm calling it canon ;)


End file.
